mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Photo Finish
Photo Finish is an Earth pony that is a famous fashion photographer living in Equestria. She heavily resembles the iconic editor-in-chief of Vogue magazine, Anna Wintour. Her name is a play on a horse racing term; a "photo finish" is when competitors finish so closely that a photograph is needed to determine the winner.__TOC__ Development and design Photo Finish's cutie mark is the same as that of Twilight Sparkle and "Masquerade", and her eye color also appears similar to Twilight Sparkle's. A crew member noted that Photo Finish was made from Twilight Sparkle's Flash character model, and the visibility of Twilight's cutie mark was likely overlooked during production. This cutie mark was later listed as Photo Finish's cutie mark on a trading card featuring Hoity Toity and Photo Finish. Depiction in the series Personality With her German-like accent, Photo Finish joins the ranks of unexplainable foreign-accent ponies. She is quite posh, stuck up, and dismissive of ponies she deems unworthy of her time. She travels with an entourage of servile ponies who never speak and who cater to her every whim, doing things like carrying her around and vanishing the moment she tells them to leave. She always refers to herself as "I, Photo Finish", and she is never seen without her sunglasses on. History The first episode in which Photo Finish appears is Green Isn't Your Color. She is first mentioned during the spa scene, where Rarity excitedly says that Photo Finish was impressed by some of her latest fashion attire. She soon appears in the Carousel Boutique where she holds a photo-shoot of Fluttershy, seemingly fascinated by the Pegasus' innocence and simplicity, rejecting any extra flair that the she had attempted at Rarity's insistence. Photo Finish launches Fluttershy into a modeling career instead of promoting Rarity's dresses, much to Rarity's disappointment. With Photo Finish as her manager, Fluttershy takes the modeling world by storm, but grows to hate her fame almost immediately, uncomfortable with the excessive attention focused on her and unhappy at having no time to spend with her friends. Twilight Sparkle tries to sabotage Fluttershy's latest photo shoot in order to get her out of her contract, much to Photo Finish's horror, but an accidental intervention on Rarity's part makes Fluttershy even more popular, and Photo Finish seeks to promote her more eagerly than ever. However, Fluttershy confesses her dislike of the spotlight to Rarity, and quits modeling altogether, m uch to Photo Finish's surprise and dismay. Photo Finish also has two brief cameos in Sweet and Elite: she can be seen attending an art gallery in Canterlot during Rarity's song sequence, and once again when Rarity is surrounded by Canterlot ponies in a checkerboard-like sequence. In the same shot, members of Photo Finish's photography and makeup crew also appear. Merchandise A Photo Finish miniature collectible is included in the Famous Friends Set with Hoity Toity and Rarity. Gallery :Photo Finish image gallery See also * References sv:Photo Finish pl:Photo Finish Category:Earth ponies Category:Celebrities Category:Fashion designers Category:Female characters